El Serafín del Infierno
by Megami100
Summary: Esta es una historia de mucho sentimiento donde nos muestra el lado más oscuro de la creación, donde un serafín fue expulsado con engaños del cielo y fue convertido en el serafín del infierno, prometiendo vengarse de todo aquel que lo hiciera menos durmió por miles de años hasta que el elegido de su basto poder despertara para así poder destruir el cielo que una ves lo vio nacer.
1. chapter 1

**_EL SERAFIN DEL INFIERNO_**

 ** _PARTE I: UNA VISITA INESPERADA_**

 ** _Lunes, sin duda un día cualquiera para los habitantes de la mansión Phantomhive, exactamente para MeyRin y Finnian que se encontraban arreglando el jardín que por un descuido este último arruino._**

 ** _No lo puedo creer Finnian recuerdo claramente que Sebastian san te pidió que regaras las flores no que las quemaras – reprocho la sirvienta mientras miraba el desastre que ocasiono el rubio._**

 ** _Lo siento mucho MeyRin san, no creí que echarle esto – mostrando una botella de cloro – arruinaría las plantas._**

 ** _No tienes remedio… - dijo la sirvienta resignada, pero de pronto ambos vieron un carruaje pararse en la puerta principal de la mansión – no puede ser ese es el carruaje de…_**

 ** _OOooOO_**

 ** _Como todo buen mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, Sebastian se levantaba muy temprano para poder limpiar la mansión, arreglar las flores y finalmente servirle su delicioso desayuno a su joven amo, Ciel Phantomhive, que desafortunadamente para él siempre se levantaba de mal humor._**

 ** _El demonio mayordomo iba con el carrito apresuradamente, se había retrasado un minuto, esto iba en contra de su estética de mayordomo. Al llegar pudo divisar extrañamente a su amo completamente despierto, este se cambiaba de forma apresurada como si se hubiera olvidado de algo sumamente importante._**

 ** _Joven amo y este milagro que está despierto a estas horas, recuerdo perfectamente que su hora de despertar es a las 8:00 am no a las 7:30 am – dijo intentando molestar a su humano._**

 ** _No tenemos tiempo Sebastián la reí. – no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente._**

 ** _¡Joven amo, joven amo!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas la mucama._**

 ** _¡¿Que pasa MeyRin?! – dijo el mayordomo, esto ya lo estaba impacientando._**

 ** _La Reyna Victoria está aquí_**

 ** _La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio, tanto amo como mayordomo se quedaron completamente de piedra, la sirvienta nerviosa trato de llamar a Sebastián, pero este último aún seguía en asimilando la información, el primero en salir del trance fue Ciel, que impaciente terminaba de vestirse como pudo, luego este ordeno a Sebastián servir el desayuno para él, la Reyna y los invitados de esta en el comedor principal, mientras el iría a recibir a la reina Victoria con MeyRin._**

 ** _OOooOO_**

 ** _con suma elegancia se veía a Ciel con un traje azul sumamente elegante y a su lado derecho se veía a una pelirroja vestida con su traje de siempre, pero con la diferencia que esta ves llevaba una coleta alta y no traía lentes, convirtiéndola en alguien totalmente diferente a la vista de todos._**

 ** _Ha pasado mucho tiempo reina victoria, a que debo el honor de su visita – dijo galantemente el conde, ocasionando un leve sonrojo a su mucama y a la reina._**

 ** _Has crecido mucho Ciel – mirándolo de forma cariñosa._**

 ** _Gracias su majestad – haciendo una reverencia – pero por favor pasemos al comedor su majestad, mi mayordomo ya tiene listo el desayuno, me haría el honor de acompañarnos._**

 ** _Claro que mi niño, pero antes de eso necesito hablar contigo, en privado – mirando a los sirvientes._**

 ** _De acuerdo… - dijo confundido – vamos a mi oficina._**

 ** _OOooOO_**

 ** _De verdad lamento haber venido tan repentinamente, pero lo que tengo que decirte hoy es de suma importancia mi niño – dijo de forma preocupada._**

 ** _a que se refiere su majestad, que es lo que le preocupa? – respondió de forma seria_**

 ** _es sobre…_**

 ** _OOooOO_**

 ** _Sin duda la vida de un mayordomo es muy difícil, sobre todo con las visitas inesperadas como la de ahora, lo que más le intrigaba era que jamás había visto ese gesto de preocupación en su amo cuando la reina victoria dijo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su amo a solas, sin duda después de esto obligaría a Ciel que le contara lo que paso, no paso ni unos segundos para que escuchara un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose exactamente proveniente de la oficina de su amo, asustados todos los sirvientes de la mansión fueron corriendo al segundo piso listos para atacar a quien sea, al llegar el mayordomo rompió la puerta junto a los demás empleados, pero tanto el como los demás no estaban listos para ver la imagen que verían a continuación._**

 ** _Joven amo…- dijo Finnian asustado._**

 ** _Frente a él se encontraba su siempre perfecto bochan empuñando una su espada contra la reina victoria, que permanecía totalmente tranquila frente la actitud del conde._**

 ** _Debes aceptarlo Ciel, después de todo es tu misión como perro guardián de la reina._**

 ** _¡Aunque sea su majestad quien me lo ordena no pienso convertirme en un asesino dispuesto acabar con su propia familia!!_**

 ** _Todos estaban completamente en silencio, nadie sabía lo que pasaba, incluso el demonio estaba confundido con lo que pasaba._**

 ** _¡Yo soy tu reina Ciel, debes obedecerme! – respondió autoritaria._**

 ** _¡¿Mi reina?! - dijo con una sonrisa – no me haga hablar su majestad, que estoy seguro que si lo hago su cabeza se perderá…_**

 ** _La anciana lo miraba totalmente furiosa sin saber qué hacer para que joven acepte, pero luego una idea le vino a la mente tranquilizándola en el proceso._**

 ** _Tienes razón mi niño, pero sabrás que si tú hablas mi cabeza no será la única que se perderá en el proceso – mirándolo amenazadoramente. – por ahora diles a tus sirvientes que se retiren y nos traigan algo de té para tranquilizarnos._**

 ** _B-bochan – dijo la sirvienta mirándolo de forma seria esperando con su rifle en la mano._**

 ** _pueden retirarse, la reina y yo debemos terminar de hablar, Sebastián quédate, MeyRin tráenos algo de té, para los tres…_**

 ** _solo hablare contigo Ciel, no permitiré que nadie más escuche – mirando al mayor con molestia._**

 ** _No se preocupe mi lady el no dirá nada – sonriendo de medio lado._**

 ** _de acuerdo…_**

 ** _OOooOO_**

 ** _nunca había visto al joven amo tan molesto – dijo Finnian._**

 ** _Tienes razón – dijo el cocinero Bart – además no les parece demasiado extraño que la reina victoria haya venido sola, ¿sin ningún acompañante?_**

 ** _Tienes razón, lo más probable es que haya huido del palacio para encontrarse con nuestro bochan. – dijo MeyRin seria._**

 ** _Ooooh de seguro van a venir esos 2 – aviso el jardinero._**

 ** _¿Quienes? – preguntaron a la ves los otros 2 empleados._**

 ** _OOooOO_**

 ** _Maldición, no puedo creer que la vieja se nos haya escapado sin que nos hallamos dado cuenta – dijo molesto el peliblanco mientras conducía el carruaje junto a su hermano._**

 ** _Cuantas veces te he dicho que no la llames así Gray – reprochándolo con la mirada – además tú tienes la culpa de caer en ese truco tan barato – recordando como su hermano lo había obligado a ir a ese lujoso restaurant por orden de la reina, según él tenía que ir a inspeccionar los sabores – eso te pasa por glotón._**

 ** _Ya me cansé de escuchar tus sermones Fips - ahora concentrémonos en idear una manera para que los bastardos de la corte no se deán cuenta de la escapadita de su majestad._**

 ** _Solo cuando te conviene te pones serio – dijo en voz baja._**

 ** _Dijiste algo – grito mientras se metía una galleta en la boca._**

 ** _N-no nada – "sin duda este será un viaje largo"_**

 ** _OOooOO_**

 ** _Sebastian podía jurar que era la primera vez en su vida que veía a su amo de esa manera, sus ojos azules parecían oscurecerse y teñirse de rojo levemente, pero de seguro era solo su imaginación ya que los únicos que podían hacer eso eran los demonios y su amo por obvias razones no lo era._**

 ** _Ciel tú me conoces y sabes perfectamente que yo jamás te pediría esto si no fuera necesario – dijo seria._**

 ** _Su majestad por más que me lo pida no lo are, los Medford son mi familia no pienso traicionarlos, ¡debe haber otra opción!_**

 ** _Ya cansada la reina dio un largo suspiro y decidió sacar una carta que estaba escondida entre sus ropas._**

 ** _Ciel tu sabes el cariño que te tengo, durante años tuve que mantenerme escondida de la realeza para que no me mataran y tú fuiste el único que estuvo acompañándome en mi soledad, desde niño vi que asumías con seriedad y respeto el título de conde que mi difunta hermana menor te dio, en el abismo que me encontraba tú fuiste el único rayo de luz que me llevo al trono que desde un inicio me pertenecía pero ella me quito, me hiciste un favor en matarla – mirándolo fríamente – quien hubiera pensado que su ambición y locura la orillo a aliarse con ese supuesto ángel y que precisamente ellos fueron los que casi destruyeron mi querida Inglaterra._**

 ** _No tiene por qué agradecer su majestad después de todo el trono era lo menos que se merecía después de haber pasado tanto._**

 ** _Lo se mi niño por eso decidí que tu hicieras este trabajo, no quería que lo hiciera otro más, sabes perfectamente que los del consejo quieren deshacerse de ellos a raíz de la muerte del conde Medford y la supuesta demanda que tienen por el asesinato del conde Stefan._**

 ** _Ellos no lo hicieron su majestad de seguro lo que quieren es deshacerse de ellos aprovechando la muerte de mi tío._**

 ** _Yo también creo que son inocentes – dijo segura la reina – pero sabes que las pruebas los incriminan._**

 ** _Sea lo que sea no permitiré que los maten mi reina – dijo mirándola amenazadoramente – sea quien sea no permitiré que mi prometida pase por lo mismo que pase yo._**

 ** _No me dejas otra opción Ciel, tendré que hacer esto – entregándole el sobre que antes guardaba._**

 ** _¿Qué es esto? – pregunto curioso al ver el sello real en la carta._**

 ** _Tu libertad…_**


	2. Discusiones y Amenazas

OOooOO

Ya casi llegamos Fips, puedo ver la mansión del enano cerca – señalo el peliblanco.

Solo espero que su majestad este con el conde Phantomhive – exclamo el pelicorto.

OOooOO

Ooooh de seguro van a venir esos 2 – aviso el jardinero.

¿Quienes? – preguntaron a la ves los otros 2 empleados.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina salió volando muy lejos de su sitio, los 3 empleados que estaban dentro de la cocina se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando al enemigo.

Con permiso - dijo con voz cantarina – ¿se encuentra el conde Phantomhive?

Ustedes son… - dijeron en forma de ataque el cocinero y la mucama.

Oooh ya me acorde ustedes son los de la otra vez. – dijo Finnian

¿Qué? ¿ustedes jugaran de nuevo con nosotros? – dijo Gray mientras corría velozmente contra MeyRin con su espada, la joven mucama saco rápidamente sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar rápidamente al hombre de cabellos blancos que con agiles movimientos esquivaba las balas. – que lindas armas – dijo divertido.

La chica esquivaba con dificultad los espadazos que daba el peliblanco ya que su ropa dificultaba sus movimientos, el chico se acercaba rápidamente a ella utilizando una olla como escudo hasta que con un ágil movimiento el pelilargo corto sus armas en dos, dejando a la mucama sorprendida, pero a la ves temerosa ya que el joven dirigía su espada directamente a ella hasta que.

¡Ya es suficiente! – grito Finnian mientras agarraba por la espalda al peliblanco.

Oye mocoso suéltame – grito furioso pelilargo.

Gray – exclamo sorprendido ya que no pudo ver los movimientos del rubio – ¡tú! – señalando a Finnian – suelta a mi hermano.

No lo are – apretándolo más fuerte con sus brazos – no hasta que deje de molestar a MeyRin san.

E-estoy bien Finnian p-puedes soltarlo – dijo temerosa la chica, es que sabía que el muchacho era muy inestable con sus emociones y en cualquier momento podía asesinar al mayordomo de la reina si es que este lo seguía provocando.

Finnian ya es suficiente – ordeno Bart al muchacho que con cara de pocos amigos soltó al peliblanco que cayo arrodillado al suelo mientras recuperaba el aire.

¡Quién eres! – pregunto furioso gray ya que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo derrotaba de esa manera.

Yo – señalándose a sí mismo – jajá yo solo soy el jardinero de la casa – respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

OOooOO

Tu libertad…

A que se refiere – pregunto el conde confundido.

La única manera en que salves a la familia de tu prometida es que te cases con ella de inmediato – explico la anciana.

¡¿Que?! - exclamo sorprendido – está bromeando verdad.

Es así como lo escuchas Ciel, la única manera de salvar a los Medford es que tu contraigas matrimonio con tu prometida de inmediato.

Que tiene que ver con el problema con mi compromiso con Lizzi – dijo molesto el conde.

Mucho, ya que con tu apellido devolverás a los Medford a la nobleza, asiendo así que la corte te escuche a ti y no la familia de los Collins.

Tiene lógica, pero de todos modos no se podrá su alteza ya que yo aún soy menor de edad y frente a la corte ni Lizzi ni yo podemos contraer nupcias.

Eso ya lo tengo solucionado.

De pronto unos fuertes sonidos se escucharon provenir del primer piso, asustados Ciel mando a Sebastian ver que era lo que pasaba mientras él y la reina bajaban con cuidado las escaleras.

OOooOO

Gray – exclamo sorprendido ya que no pudo ver los movimientos del rubio – ¡tú! – señalando a Finnian – suelta a mi hermano.

No lo are – apretándolo más fuerte con sus brazos – no hasta que deje de molestar a MeyRin san.

E-estoy bien Finnian p-puedes soltarlo – dijo temerosa la chica, es que sabía que el muchacho era muy inestable con sus emociones y en cualquier momento podía asesinar al mayordomo de la reina si es que este lo seguía provocando.

Finnian ya es suficiente – ordeno Bart al muchacho que con cara de pocos amigos soltó al peliblanco que cayo arrodillado al suelo mientras recuperaba el aire.

¡Quién eres! – pregunto furioso gray ya que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo derrotaba de esa manera.

Yo – señalándose a sí mismo – jajá yo solo soy el jardinero de la casa – respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Que es lo que está pasando aquí – dijo furioso Sebastian– ya veo – mirando a los 2 peliblancos – sean bienvenidos señores Charles.

Hmp dejemos no de formalismo mayordomo, llama a tu conde en este...

No es necesario señores, ya me tienen aquí – aviso de forma respetuosa el conde – que es lo que les ofrece.

Buenos días conde Phantomhive – saludo Fips – solo vinimos de rutina – dijo mientras miraba a su hermano e forma amenazadora para que no dijera nada, el conde al darse cuenta de la situación rio por lo bajo.

Ooh ya veo, al parecer les gusta mucho mi modesta mansión – acariciando su anillo mostraba una sonrisa burlona que como siempre alteraba a Gray.

¡Serás...!! – dijo molesto el peliblanco.

Niños ya es suficiente – dijo la reina apareciendo por la puerta.

Mi señora – dijeron los hermanos al arrodillarse ante ella.

Ciel – llamo la mujer – apresúrate y has lo que digo tienes hasta este mes para hacer lo que te dije y si no lo haces ya sabes lo que te espera – advirtió la mujer.

Hmp

Su majestad estábamos muy preocupados por usted – dijo gray con una sonrisa.

No es necesario que se preocupen solo pase a tomar el té con Ciel ya que hace varios meses que no lo veo.

Sí, pero…

Estoy agotada, Gray, Fips, alisten el carruaje ya es hora de irnos

Yes my Queen.

Los mayordomos alistaron el carruaje tal y como había solicitado la reina, mientras esta aprovechaba y le entregaba a escondidas la carta con el sello del rey a Ciel, el conde serio lo acepto y lo escondió entre sus ropas para que ninguno de sus empleados lo vea, era de suma importancia mantenerlo en secreto para salvar a Lizzi y su familia. Mientras tanto el mayordomo de la casa se ocupaba de arreglar todo ese desastre y alistar el carruaje que posiblemente su amo mandaría alistar.

Joven amo ya está listo – aviso el mayordomo oscuro.

Vamos…

OOooOO

Sin duda hoy era un día bonito, entre tantas angustias Lizzi podía ver como las rosas de su jardín estaban en su máximo esplendor, estos últimos días su mansión estaba sumergida en un caos total tanto su hermano como su madre se veían angustiados y ella no sabía el porqué de esta angustia , no había día que no preguntara el motivo de su tristeza lo único que recibía era un fuerte abraso de parte de su hermano y una leve caricia en la mejilla de su madre, ambos sonreían para ella diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero ella sabía que no era así, preocupada decidió a llamar a Ciel y contarle sus problemas, pero recordó que su prometido paraba ocupado con su empresa y con la reina. Resignada la joven de 16 años se metía a su habitación a leer tratando de olvidar las sonrisas tristes de su ahora pequeña familia ya que desde la muerte de su padre su cuarto era el único refugio que tenía, se moría por ir a visitar a su prometido, pero extrañamente su madre no le dejaba alegando que él estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo, cansada decidió dormir un rato, pero no pudo ya que de un portazo paula entro a su cuarto.

Señorita Elizabeth – llamo la sirviente.

Que es lo que quieres paula, no ves que estoy cansada – dijo molesta la doncella.

Lo siento señorita, pero su prometido esta abajo – aviso la mujer.

Al escuchar el nombre de su prometido la joven salto de su cama y decidió cambiarse rápidamente para ir a su encuentro.

Vamos paula ayúdame necesito estar bonita para Ciel, mírame – se señaló así misma – no puedo recibir a Ciel con mi pijama.

OOooOO

Para la matriarca Medford no había imposibles siempre acostumbraba a ganar en cualquier duelo y esta no sería la he sección, bueno hasta ahora ya que no sabía de qué manera salir de este problema que según dicen todos su marido los metió. frente a ella se encontraba su hijo de 18 años que estaba también preocupado, que al venir alegremente de vacaciones de la escuela de caballeros y se vino a enterar de su problemática situación, angustiados pensaron en arreglar su situación frente a la corte, pero esta le dio la espalda alegando que ya no tenían título noble desde la muerte del patriarca de la familia y que por ello no podían ayudarla, molesta la mujer fue a su casa a destruir todo ocasionando un escándalo que despertó a su menor hija, tanto ella como Edward se miraron y decidieron ocultar ese hecho a Lizzi ya que ella no tenía la culpa de que la corte acusara a su familia de un supuesto asesinato que no conocían, ambos sabían que era injusto lo que les pasaba.

lo más probable es que quieran asesinarnos - dijo la mujer de forma seria - tenemos que protegerla - dijo la mujer mientras veía a su hija descansar a su cama.

tienes razón madre, yo no dejare que a mi hermanita le pase algo - respondió el rubio, pero al ver como la mujer soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas el muchacho se desesperó - madre - dijo asustado el joven.

lo más probable es que la reina mande a Ciel para que nos mate – aviso seriamente la mujer mientras veía a su hijo que sorprendido agarro su espada para disimular su nerviosismo ya que era de su primo del que hablaba su madre.

Si, sé que existe esa posibilidad madre, pero también tienes que tener en cuenta que él es nuestro primo y además es el prometido de mi hermana, por más que me cueste admitirlo el sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

Espero que así sea hijo mío.

Fue desde ese día que prohibieron la ida de su hermana a la casa del conde, aunque sabían de que el nunca dañaría a Elizabeth era muy peligroso dejar que la joven saliera sola ya que misteriosamente bandidos atacaban la mención de forma seguida y aunque la joven sea fuerte no podían arriesgarla.

Edward has revisado los papeles que mandaron de Inglaterra – pregunto tranquila la mujer mientras bebía su te.

Si ya lo hice – respondió nervioso.

Y bien que decían

Nada importante madre solo eran cosas superficiales. – la mujer miro fijamente a su hijo, sabía que algo ocultaba por ello extendió la mano esperando a que entregara de forma voluntaria el papel, pero su hijo se hizo el desentendido.

Es sobre la corte verdad – pregunto la mujer suspirando resignada – sabes perfectamente que como hijo tienes prohibido ocultarme cualquier información.

Pero madre yo

Sé que te preocupa, pero no resolveremos nada si solo nos preocupamos, ahora dime lo que dice la carta – ordeno de forma amenazante.

No te va a gustar – advirtió – la carta dice que solo nos queda un mes para poder demostrar nuestra inocencia pasando la fecha los Medford quedaremos exiliados.

La mujer callo arrodillada tapándose con ambas manos para ocultar sus lágrimas, el joven trato de consolarla, pero no hubo caso ya que el mismo también tenía ganas de llorar.

Sabes lo que se significa verdad – dijo desesperada la marques mientras agarraba a su hijo de los hombros – nos mataran a todos Edward, acabaran con nuestra familia…

OOooOO

Sebastian cuanto falta para llegar – pregunto el conde aburrido mientras leía la carta que le entrego la reina.

No falta mucho, ya casi estamos en el territorio de los Medford – aviso – joven amo le puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta.

Solo hazlo rápido que ya casi llegamos a la mansión de Lizzi.

De verdad se casará con la señorita Elizabeth – pregunto serio el mayordomo.

Sabes perfectamente la respuesta Sebastian es demás que te lo diga.

No lo entiendo, de verdad no lo entiendo – dijo molesto el mayordomo que trataba con todas sus fuerzas no sacar su aura demoniaca – porque sacrificarse por esa humana, acaso usted no dijo que solo era para mantener las apariencias con la nobleza – reclamo el demonio.

Se lo que dije Sebastian, pero de igual manera Lizzi es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi pasado.

Y por eso mismo debería borrarlo bochan – acercándose a el de forma peligrosa mientras lo tomaba de su rostro.

S-Sebastian – dijo sonrojado por la cercanía el conde.

No olvide que usted me pertenece my lord y no pienso compartirle con nadie – amenazo el demonio mientras planea robarle un beso, pero fue interrumpido por Tanaka que aviso la llegada a la mansión Medford.

Es mejor que bajemos – ordeno el conde mientras miraba a su mayordomo que estaba molesto con la intromisión.

Sabe que no dejare que se case con ella verdad.

No eres tu quien lo decide – dijo bajando con la ayuda de su mayordomo.

OOooOO

Para paula todo era alegría, se despertó en la mañana muy temprana para cocinar algo rico y nutritivo par su señorita, que desde el fallecimiento de su padre comenzó a descuidar su alimento, para ella no había alguien más importante que Lizzi su joven ama era lo único que tenía en esta vida, por ello aria lo que fuera para mantenerla feliz, aunque sea acosta de ella misma.

Uno, dos, uno dos - contaba la chica las pastillas que como gotas metía en el frasco de medicina – bien acabe - con esto poder resistir un día más – dijo feliz la sirvienta, pero de pronto la puerta de la entrada comenzó a sonar - ahora quien será – dijo cansada la sirvienta mientras abría la puerta – usted es…

OOooOO

Sabes lo que se significa verdad – dijo desesperada la marques mientras agarraba a su hijo de los hombros – nos mataran a todos Edward, acabaran con nuestra familia…

Debes tranquilizarte madre – pidió Edward – nadie nos hará nada – él lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que desde la muerte de su progenitor ellos quedarían a merced de los nobles oscuros y que estos por envidia y odio a su familia aria de todo con tal de desaparecerlos, lo más normal es que el como hijo varón asumiera el título de conde que una vez le perteneció a su padre, pero a raíz de la muerte repentina de este, no hubo tiempo para elegir a un heredero que sostente el título – de ser necesario yo..

Joven Edward – llamo la sirvienta.

Que paso paula

disculpe las molestias, pero debo avisar que el prometido de la señorita está aquí

Que has dicho – dijeron los nobles.

El señorito Ciel y su mayordomo están esperando en la sala – aviso nuevamente feliz – iré avisar a la señorita Elizabeth.

No espera – pidió la matriarca Medford, pero ya era demasiado tarde la sirvienta ya se había marchado – maldición – exclamo la mujer molesta – Edward

Si mama.

Entretén a Ciel yo bajare en un momento – "él no me puede ver así", tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas – y ni se te ocurra decirle a Ciel lo que está pasando…

Que es lo que no me va a decir, tía…

OOooOO

Vamos paula ayúdame necesito estar bonita para Ciel, mírame – se señaló así misma – no puedo recibir a Ciel con mi pijama.

Si señorita, estoy segura que el joven Ciel al verla no podrá evitar decir lo hermosa que este hoy.

Jjeje espero que así sea paula – mirándose en el espejo – ahora bajemos abajo, mi prometido me espera.

Si

OOooOO

Que es lo que no me va a decir, tía…

Ciel… - dijo la peligris sorprendida – q-que haces aquí…

Solo vine a ver a Elizabeth no veo por qué se sorprenden después de todo tu hija es mi prometida... – dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras veía que la mujer que apretaba levemente el puño de molestia.

Solo por ahora Phantomhive yo me encargare de que mi adorable hermanita no se case contigo.

Hmp eres tan molesto como siempre Edward, no tienes ni idea de cuánto espero el día en que Elizabeth y yo contraigamos matrimonio – dijo con la intención de hacer rabiar al rubio.

¡¡Sobre mi cadáver mocoso!!

Jaja quien sabe talvez mi deseo se haga realidad muy pronto – le susurrando en su oído dejándolo de piedra.

Cieeeeeel

De pronto entro al estudio Elizabeth que con una hermosa sonrisa ilumino el lugar, esta quería sorprender a su prometido con el vestido que le regalo en su cumpleaños pasado.

Eli… zabeth – dijo sorprendido al verla, "esta preciosa" pensó.

Me da gusto verte aquí… - dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su prometido.

Con el pasar de los años Elizabeth paso de ser una niña berrinchuda a toda una mujer, con tan solo 16 años su cuerpo se había desarrollado lo suficiente como dejar a cualquier hombre deseoso de ella, cada día, cada noche quería verse hermosa, perfecta para el su prometido que, aunque no paraba mucho con ella con cada detalle, presente que le enviaba demostraba lo mucho que la quería. Ella quería lograr que su Ciel sintiera deseo hacia ella, que el rompiera ese hielo que desde la muerte de sus padres ha estado presente cada día, ella solo quería que su amado sonriera de verdad, así como ase mucho lo hacía.

A mí igual Lizzi, por cierto – acariciando su rostro – estar preciosa – besando sus manos, la chica solo pudo agachar la mirada sonrojada y como no hacerlo cuando su prometido la miraba tan fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos azules como el cielo y esos suaves labios que hace unos momentos habían besado sus manos.

Gra- gracias.

Hmp joven amo

Oooh Sebastian, disculpa no te había visto – dijo la rubia aun sonrojada – como están todos en la mansión.

Todos están muy bien señorita Elizabeth gracias por su preocupación – dijo el mayordomo con su típica sonrisa – bochan que le parece si sirvo él te junto a paula en el jardín, esta tarde esta preciosa.

Si hazlo Sebastian.

Yes milord

Sebastian yo te acompaño, ayudare a servir el té para mi prometido.

Como lo desee señorita.

Hi

OOooOO

Que se cree esa mocosa, seguro piensa que con esa estúpida sonrisa de doncella puritana puede conquistar a cualquier hombre que la rodea, pues está muy equivocada, mi bochan no caería en trucos tan baratos como esos.

Señorita Elizabeth le puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo amablemente el mayordomo.

Si dime Sebastian.

Usted de verdad ama a mi bochan. – dijo con intención de ponerla nerviosa.

A q-que viene eso Sebastian – dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba como niña con sus dedos.

Espero que no se moleste señorita, pero como comprenderá mi joven amo aun es menor que usted y entiendo que una señorita de su alcurnia este un poco incomoda al ser comprometida con su primo menor…

Yo…

Además, se por muy buenas fuentes que una mujer tan bella y delicada como usted tiene muchos pretendientes nobles que la cortejan aun sabiendo de que es prometida del perro guardián de la reina, o me equivoco…

Yo respeto a Ciel – dijo la rubia ya molesta – además no creo que un simple mayordomo este autorizado para hablar de esa manera tan descortés a sus amos.

Me disculpo si se sintió ofendida mi lady – "estúpida perra" - solo era – mirándola fijamente – una simple y pequeña pregunta.

Ciel y yo estamos comprometidos Sebastian, entiendo que tú le cuidaste desde niño, pero no debes confundir tu lugar – dijo de forma amenazante – tú no eres…

Tal vez la que no debería confundir su lugar es otra – dijo acercándose a su rostro peligrosamente – recuerde que en esta vida no se tiene nada seguro y hasta que llegue la fecha de su boda pueden pasar muchas, muchas cosas…

OOooOO

Madre iré a terminar a firmar esos documentos, ya vuelvo – aviso el rubio mientras salía de la habitación.

Por fin nos quedamos solos tía Frances – aviso el conde con una sonrisa de lado provocando el sonrojo de la mayor.

Si supongo – dijo apartando la mirada de su sobrino mientras tomaba él te.

En ese momento el conde se paró y cuidadosamente se sentó alado de la mujer, esta al percatarse se puso aún más nerviosa.

Que es lo que quieres ahora ci...

No es necesario que finjas conmigo tía Francés... - tomando su rostro entre sus manos - se lo que esta pasando...


End file.
